


Bend You Over

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: When Kyo and Kaoru get back together after work has kept them apart for a while, Kyo learns the details of a rather surprising recurring fantasy that Kaoru has been having, and they both enjoy talking about it more than they expect.
Relationships: Kaoru/Kyo (Dir en grey)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Bend You Over

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted some Kk, right? So here's just a little one.  
> Next on my list is my next long fic, a new AU, sooo, I'll probably try to start posting that next week. We'll see how it goes, not sure what the update schedule will be on that one just yet.  
> <3

There was little pretense between them.

Kyo had hardly been inside Kaoru’s apartment for five minutes before he was falling back onto his bed, hickeys already blooming along his collarbone.

They hadn’t really spoken about what was happening, but they didn’t need to. After over a month apart, words could wait. It was infinitely more important that they have their hands all over each other, become intimately reacquainted with one another’s bodies.

It was always difficult when work kept them from seeing each other, but this past tour with sukekiyo had kept Kyo so busy he’d barely found a few spare minutes even to talk to Kaoru on the phone. Just seeing his face had brought Kyo almost to the brink of tears, and he wasn’t going to waste time on _How was the flight?_ and _Did you finish that new song you were working on?_ when at long last Kaoru was there before him, lips moving over his skin like he was following a map.

Of course, Kyo had seen no shortage of Kaoru in his dreams and fantasies. Nearly every night had featured his boyfriend in any number of positions, but the real deal was so much better it was almost funny.

Kyo couldn’t be bothered to suggest that they slow down even as clothes started coming off, carelessly discarded to random corners of the room. It had crossed his mind that when he saw Kaoru he would take his time to worship his body, to touch and taste and _enjoy_ him, but that could wait. For the moment he wasn’t complaining in the least as Kaoru reached blindly for the lube in the bedside drawer; he’d been thinking about Kaoru fucking him again since the first day of his trip.

His moan stuck in his throat as Kaoru’s first slick finger entered him and set to opening him up, perhaps less carefully than was typical for him.

In very little time, he had Kyo ready, and hooked his knee over his arm, holding him open as he slid in, deep and satisfying.

It was exactly what Kyo had been wanting, and he made sure to let Kaoru know. “I’ve missed having you inside me,” he said, his arms wrapped around Kaoru to keep him close.

“I’ve missed it, too,” Kaoru said, “so much.”

Kyo smiled at the raw honesty in his voice. “Yeah? Did you— _nng_ —think about it?”

“Every day.”

Kyo gasped at a harder thrust that shifted him up on the bed slightly. He’d been thinking of Kaoru just as much while he’d been away, had touched himself to thoughts of this very moment, and the idea that Kaoru had been doing the same thing thousands of kilometers away made something tighten inside him.

“What did you think?” Kyo asked.

Kaoru thrust in deep, stayed there for a minute with his forehead resting against Kyo’s shoulder. “You don’t want to know.”

That had Kyo raising an eyebrow. “Why not? Is it something bad?”

Kaoru shook his head weakly. “Not bad, just… I know it’s not your favorite position… and it’s kind of embarrassing…”

Naturally that only piqued Kyo’s curiosity more, but he didn’t want Kaoru to feel uncomfortable. “If you really don’t want to tell me, of course you don’t have to, but I would never judge you for your fantasies.”

“I know that,” Kaoru said. He didn’t sound completely convinced. “It’s—I don’t even know where it came from. It’s just something I kept thinking about…”

Kyo nodded a bit, and petted Kaoru’s shoulder blade encouragingly.

“I would think,” Kaoru went on in a quiet voice, “about—having you bent over some—some huge wooden desk. Fucking you in my office.”

Kyo tried not to let Kaoru see his surprise. It was true that that wasn’t his favorite position. He liked to be able to hold on to his lover, to kiss him, but he wasn’t put off by Kaoru wanting it; he knew how much he appreciated Kyo’s ass after all.

He was more thrown by the setting. A big wooden desk? How unexpected.

“Your office, huh?” he said with a smile in his voice.

“I know, it’s not a real—I told you, I don’t know where it came from,” Kaoru said, still hiding his face, against Kyo’s neck now. “I just know I keep imagining it, holding you in place, fucking you, keeping your arms pinned down on the desk.”

Kyo smirked. “Gonna repurpose your necktie into a blindfold for me too?”

“No, I—I wasn’t wearing a tie in the fantasy.”

“No? Big desk in an office and no suit?”

“Just my… regular clothes, I guess.”

“And what was _I_ wearing?”

There was a little jerk of Kaoru’s hips, and Kyo’s smirk grew. It was always fun to get these small windows into Kaoru's private thoughts.

"I think—you weren’t wearing anything,” Kaoru said after a lengthy pause. “But you could wear whatever you want.”

Kyo sighed, hitched his free leg up tighter around Kaoru’s waist. It actually turned him on quite a bit to picture the scene Kaoru was describing: himself naked and pinned down while Kaoru, dressed in his regular attire, had him bent over and was fucking him relentlessly from behind.

He was curious for more details about the circumstances. Was it Kaoru’s desk or someone else’s? Was the office door locked, or could someone walk in and find them like that? Was Kyo getting fucked this way as a reward or a punishment?

His undisguised interest got Kaoru moving again. “You like the sound of that?” Kaoru asked, his hips starting to piston faster. “Like being used?”

“Mm, yes,” Kyo said. “I wonder—If you’re fucking me in your office, do I have to call you ‘sir’?”

Kyo meant it teasingly, and truly didn’t expect Kaoru’s deep groan in response, nor the way his thrusts picked up speed and power, so he was pushing Kyo up the bed with every slam into his body.

“Holy fuck,” Kyo gasped. He moved his hands to brace against the bed’s headboard. “ _God_ yes—Kaoru, that’s so—th-there!”

Kaoru froze, sadistic as hell, growled, “There _what_?”

“There, _please_ ,” Kyo begged shamelessly. “Fuck me just like that, please— _sir_!”

Apparently that was all it took, and Kaoru was giving it to him like he’d never done before, ensuring properly that Kyo would be feeling this for the rest of the week at least.

It was always a trip to see him like that, wild and unhinged, when he was most often so carefully controlled. Kyo considered it a privilege that he never wanted to take for granted, especially when Kaoru always managed to make him feel so amazing.

In fact, Kyo was pretty sure he was about to cum without even getting a hand on himself—but the second he had the thought, Kaoru was pulling out, shoving none-too-gently at his thigh.

“Turn over.”

Some nights Kyo would have been bratty, argued, complained that he was close, or that he liked the position they were in, but he wasn’t in the mood to slow down the action, and Kaoru was clearly on some authoritative kick, so he just said, “Yes, sir,” and got onto his hands and knees.

Kaoru petted his backside affectionately. “Such a sweet little ass. Just for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Kyo said again.

“You like this, don’t you? Like being mine to use, my slutty little secretary?”

Kyo raised his eyebrows, glanced over his shoulder. He supposed it made sense that that was his role in the scene, but it was hard not to be amused by it.

Luckily he didn’t have to actually come up with an answer, as Kaoru started to ease into him again, distracted at least for the time being from any conversation.

Kyo loved the way he filled him, and perhaps even more than that, he loved the thought that Kaoru had been imagining this every day while Kyo was away, fantasizing about taking his naughty secretary over his desk like some kind of animal. He loved that Kaoru trusted him with such an intimate confession.

“Fuck, your cock feels so good,” Kyo moaned, and if it was a bit exaggerated it was only because he was curious to see if more of Kaoru’s fantasy would be revealed if he kept talking.

“Yeah, you like having me so deep?”

“God, yes.”

“You deserve it, baby,” Kaoru said, the pet name seeming to slip out by pure accident. “You work so hard for me, you’ve earned it.”

Kyo pushed back against him. “You—you mean, if I don’t work hard, you won’t fuck me?”

“You know what happens if you can’t do what you’re supposed to,” Kaoru said. He slowed down, leaned in to speak more easily in Kyo’s ear. “You remember what I had to do when you brought me a cold cup of coffee, don’t you?”

Ooh, backstory. Truly Kyo might have laughed if he hadn’t been currently stuffed full of cock. As it happened, he managed to answer, “Punish me?”

“Had to spank this cute little ass of yours until you learned your lesson, didn’t I?”

“Yes, sir."

“I don’t want to have to do that again,” Kaoru said, his voice dark, and Kyo could almost believe it was something that had happened in the first place. “You know I’d rather reward your good behavior.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kyo said, his head falling forward as Kaoru shifted just right to hit his prostate. “Fuck Kao— _Sir_ , I’m close.”

“But I know you won’t cum until I tell you, isn’t that right?”

Kyo whined. He wasn’t much one for denial, and he wanted release. Kaoru had already kept him from reaching his end once, and Kyo was the type to run out of patience very quickly. He wondered whether Kaoru was planning on making him beg.

“You feel so good, baby,” Kaoru said. “Always tight for me, always ready to let me use you how I want.”

“Yes, sir,” Kyo said, heedless of how he was starting to feel like a broken record. He was curious to find out just how extensive this fantasy was. Did Kaoru have other scenarios that were part of the same story? How else did he like to use his secretary?

Somehow the questions turned Kyo on even more, and he was abruptly worried that he was going to cum then and there, whether Kaoru said he could or not.

With little regard for his dignity, and a total loss of control, Kyo started _begging_. He whimpered and pleaded for Kaoru to take pity on him and let him have his release. There was no coming back from it, but Kyo was beyond caring, and the second that Kaoru granted him permission, Kyo was cumming with a shriek, his body shuddering, tightening around Kaoru’s cock still filling him.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Kaoru groaned. “That’s my good boy, so fucking hot and tight for me…”

Kyo wasn’t fully expecting it when he pulled out, and a moment later, Kyo felt the warmth of Kaoru’s cum hitting his ass and lower back, degrading and defiling him like he was nothing more than a toy to be fucked.

He listened as Kaoru’s breathing started to slow down, but didn’t dare move until he was sure Kaoru was done with him.

Only a very short time passed before he felt a cool, damp cloth cleaning him up, careful as it moved over his sensitive areas. Kaoru didn’t speak as he took care of him, but there was tangible affection in his every gesture.

Kyo didn’t interrupt, choosing instead to enjoy the attention showered on him, to let himself relax into the gentle touches. He was half-asleep by the time he felt Kaoru lying down beside him properly, shifting so Kyo could lay his head on his chest.

“Was that… okay?” Kaoru’s voice was soft and unsure. “It wasn’t too much?”

“You’re never too much,” Kyo said with a lazy, reassuring pat to Kaoru’s bicep. “I liked it.”

“I didn’t mean for… I had thought our first time together once you were back would be—not like that,” Kaoru said. He squeezed his arm around Kyo’s shoulders. “You deserve more—romance.”

Kyo snorted. “It’s not quite what I pictured either, but it was hot as fuck. I love when you share your fantasies with me. Love knowing I’m on your mind even when I’m away.”

“You always are.”

“And you’re on mine, too,” Kyo said, smiling. “So next time, we’ll have to act out one of _my_ fantasies.”

He didn’t need to look at Kaoru’s face to know he was grimacing.

“Well… I suppose that would be… fair.”

“Thank you for your consideration,” Kyo said, “ _Sir_.” He tweaked Kaoru’s side to make him jump, and grinned as Kaoru only pulled him closer.

It had been too long since they’d been able to fall asleep side by side, and Kyo was still smiling as he dozed off, into pleasant dreams of minimalist offices and big mahogany desks.


End file.
